


I Don't Care About Her

by SuperStitious18



Series: Zarlie [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava and Zari brotp, Bonding, F/F, Feelings Realization, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Zari didn't care about Charlie. They fought like cats and dogs on a good day and went into a cold shoulder war on the worst. So why did she get flustered whenever they were near each other?





	I Don't Care About Her

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this pairing! It's a bit of an adventure trying to get their characters right so please forgive me if I got something extremely off.

Zari wasn't used to Charlie quite yet still. She was loud, snarky and downright rude at times. John had said the british people were just like that, but Zari believed Charlie didn't quite forgive them for trying to send her to hell. Which, In any other case was understandable but they were keeping her from being imprisoned at the Time Bureau instead. Charlie could attempt to be a little grateful that she wasn't kept in a cage and under 24/7 watch.

But sometimes there was a glimpse of a decent human being and Zari hoped she would be easier to deal with for a hot second. And then Charlie would ruin it to say something crass or insensitive, that Zari physically removed herself from the situation before she clocked her. And she really didn't want to since she was stuck with Amaya's face and it wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

So why on earth was it whenever Charlie was around that her heart decided it needed to go for a marathon right then and there? The former shapeshifter made it difficult to be around but Zari wanted to be anyways. She felt like it was a sadistic sort of pleasure to get into arguments with her, especially if she won it in the end. 

So after the current spat she and Charlie got into had her storming off, she decided it would be a good idea to blow off some steam by training. When she had lost her stone last time, Sara had had enough and started giving her martial arts training and Ava had joined in with teaching her bo staff with her girlfriend. The two flirted too much in front of Zari for her liking but they were so sickeningly happy that she didn't mind that much. 

She stormed into the gym after changing out of her flannel and jeans for her tank top and a pair of shorts that would be much more comfortable to train in. Zari picked up a pair of boxing gloves to wear after wrapping her hands so she wouldn't bust them on the off chance a mission popped up. She wrapped them with such a military precision, it would make anyone proud. Zari grimaced as she remembered Sara finding her sobbing on the floor after slamming into a bag as a result of one of her earlier meltdowns as a newbie. Her hands had been in tremendous pain and she had been so tired of being useless that it just bubbled over.

Sara had been so nice to her then, Zari remembered clearly. She had taken her to the medbay and gotten Gideon to fix her hands and give her a sedative to get some actual rest for her body. After she was physically okay, they talked for hours. Sara talked about losing Laurel and eventually, her father. How it wasn't the same circumstance but she's lost everything before and she wanted to help Zari learn to grow and start healing herself.

That's where she was now, finished reminiscing and ready to workout so she could be rid of the excess energy that had her body humming. All she wanted was a nap now but she knew she wouldn't be able to get there unless her body caughg up to her mind. 

The first punch was solid, vibrating the bag and got her blood pumping. Next was a left hook that would have knocked over any normal human. She grinned a little to herself, she definitely wasn't the weakest link anymore. By no means was she a hardened criminal or a former assassain... but she could hold her own in a normal scrap. 

"Captain Lance." Gideon alerted Sara while she was in the middle of drinking with Charlie. "Ms. Tomaz is using the gym facilities. I have observed that her form is improved from last training session."

Charlie looked surprised. "She works out?" And Sara took that as an oppurtunity to brag on her student, saying how much stronger she'd gotten and even had gotten her off balance at one point enough so that she could be taken down. "Do you think she'll mind if I watch?"

"Depends. Gideon, Do you think Zari went down there to blow off steam or just purely train?"

Now Gideon could lie. She could send Charlie down there and see if Zari would outright punch her or... Charlis could get flustered like some of the scenarios were predicting and it would lead to an actual conversation. It was a toss up and so she made the executive decision on, "Ms. Tomaz went to purely train. She has been planning it all day and the disagreement between her and Charlie was a purely bad timing."

"Alright, Im off then." Charlie made her way down to the gym, not entirely convinced Zari could actually fight.

Said woman had just launched herself into a roundhouse kick that swayed the gym bag as soon as the door opened. She was sweating and glistening from the intense workout she had started, very unprepared to have someone come in. "What are you doing here?" She spat at Charlie, tugging off a glove to get a long drink of water from her bottle of water.

Charlie was momentarily stunned. She had no idea tiny Zari Tomaz actually had some muscle and tone to her body. It was very attractive and very distracting all the same. "I had no idea you were hiding all that under those plaid shirts." She actually complimented Zari before tacking on, "It's very cute." And turning tail to go drink with Mick.

The offhanded compliment threw Zari off kilter for the rest of her training session. If it could be called that, her form was off and her jabs lacked strength or conviction behind them. 30 minites of that and she called it quits, instead electing to go shower and brood under the warm water.

"Hey Zari, You look bothered." Ava waved her hand in front of Zari's face, gathering her attention back to reality. "Director Sharpe to Zari Tomaz... Come in Zari." The smaller woman hadn't even noticed she zoned out in the kitchen, her food untouched. 

"Shut it."

"Ah! She speaks!" Ava teased her, getting a small shove in response. "Rude, But you look troubled."

"Charlie called me cute. I'm trying to figure out what the hell she was trying to get at with me."

"Uhh... Zar... She could have been flirting with you?"

"What? No! We hate each other and get on each other's nerves constantly!" Zari was quick to disregard that obviously ridiculous notion.

"Then why do you care so much?" Ava sounded far too amused for Zari's liking and she wanted to wipe the smirk off her face.

"I don't!" She protested. "She's loud and crass, she doesn't see that in order to make friends that she needs to pitch in and tone it down a few hundred notches! It's annoying and she definitely would NOT flirt with me in a million years." Zari continued to stress.

Ava felt a little exasperated. It was like the start of her and Sara's relationship all over again. With the constant barbs thrown at each other, the fighting and the underlying sexual tension. "Zari."

"I do not have a crush on her!"

"Okay, Now you just threw that out there." She latched onto that, eager to hopefully turn this around.

Understanding dawned on Zari. "Oh god, I like her." She said in pure horror.

"At least enough to want to sleep with her. And not in a gentle way, more like... you might need a trip to the medbay for painkillers after."

"Ava! This is horrible! I don't care about her, I shouldn't want to have sex with her!" Zari's voice dropped to a harsh whisper as if someone could happen upon their conversation at any minute.

"Why not? Because she has Amaya's face? Did you like her as more than a friend and it just feels weird?"

"What? No! Amaya was just a friend to me. My best friend."

"Charlie is not Amaya. Think of it as two sides of the same coin. One you were betting on and one you weren't and you land on that side." Zari had no idea if Ava knew it or not but that actually made some lick of sense. But Ava decided to push her luck with, "It actually sounds like how Sara and I started out. We hated each other until we just... didn't."

Zari groaned and buried her face in her arms, lamenting the fact she had a crush on Charlie. This was so not cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Mistakes are mine. I wrote this in under an hour at like 3 in the morning. Let me know if you liked it please!


End file.
